We're 10,000 Miles Apart
by evgrrl09
Summary: Morgan and Garcia are having distance in their marriage and it's tearing them to pieces. Can they be brought back together by their love? Inspired by Rihanna's "California King Bed" M/G twoshot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the song "California King Bed".**

**So I'm in an angsty mood, but being a firm believer in Happily Ever After this will end with joy and happiness :) Let me know what you think. This will be a two-shot, by the way.**

_Chest to chest  
Nose to nose  
Palm to palm  
We were always just that close_

"I'm going to be working late tonight," Derek told Penelope as they stood in the kitchen making coffee. "I've got a lot to do tonight."

Penelope bit her lip. "So does that mean you'll be missing Isabella's dance recital?" she snapped. "The one you've known about since last month." She was tired of Derek missing so much of their lives as a family. He'd already missed their son, Will's baseball game and now he was missing his daughter's dance she'd been so wanting him to come to.

Derek sighed. "Penelope, you know I would be there if I could," he said gruffly, pulling the coffee pot off the stand and pouring himself a travel mug. "But Hotch has me doing this –"

She cut him off. "You know what Derek? I don't want to hear it," she said coarsely. "If your freakin' job is more important to you than your children, you just be my guest and ignore them. They've gotten used to you not being around anyway."

He went to her side and tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but she tensed up and he immediately dropped it to his side. "Baby –"

"Don't call me that," she said harshly.

His face turned hard and a ticking began in his jaw. "I'll see what I can do," he said. "If Hotch says I can, I'll be there."

"Daddy!" Their daughter Isabella came running into the kitchen with her Disney Princess backpack bouncing on her back. She ran towards her father and jumped into his waiting his arms.

"Hey Princess!" he said, moving away from his wife and kissing Isabella's cheek. "You ready to go to school?"

She nodded vigorously. "Ready and willing," she said giving him a salute. "Will's on his way down.," she added. "He'll be here any minute." As he put her down on her feet, she looked up at him. "Are you excited for my dance recital?"

Penelope tensed up at her daughter's question and she stared hardly at her husband. His own face turned scared and he responded, "Well, honey, I'm going to try really, _really_ hard to be there. Your Uncle Hotch and I are working on a special project together." He watched as his daughter's eyes welled up with tears. He knelt down in front of her and murmured, "Oh, sweetheart, don't cry. I'm going to try so hard to be there. And I'll bring you flowers if I can. Some pretty daisies." He used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Penelope stared at Derek hardly and tried hard not to cry for Isabella's sake. Her husband could be so wonderful with his children, but when it came to them as a couple, he was so far away it was like there was an unbearable gap between them. They made love like no tomorrow, but they weren't the same as they had been.

The worst part was that she was as in love with him as the day they'd met.

_Wrist to wrist  
Toe to toe  
Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose  
So how come when I reach out my finger  
It seems like more than distance between us_

Penelope sat down tiredly in her office and put her head in her hands after pushing the buttons to turn on her babies. She leaned backwards in her chair and closed her eyes for a moment savoring the quiet. After kissing her children goodbye and dropping them off at school, she'd come straight to work. When she'd arrived, Derek had barely looked up at her and it hurt more than she thought it would. So she'd gone to her office and barricaded herself in. A knock sounded and JJ entered the room. "Hey you," she murmured, sitting on the desktop next to Penelope. "You look really upset."

She sighed and wiped away some of her tears that had started rolling down her cheeks. "Oh, Derek's just being…Derek. He's started refusing to talk to me. The only time I really feel like we're connected is when we make love. But afterwards we just turn away from each other. We used to be so…close. And now he's just…" She started to weep harder.

JJ put her hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Oh, Garcie," she murmured sympathetically. "I'm so sorry. I'm guessing this isn't all?"

She nodded and sniffled. "He missed Will's baseball game and then he doesn't think he will be able to make it to." She paused to look up at JJ with her red eyes. "Jayje, do you think he's cheating on me? Do you think he's fallen in love with someone else?"

"Absolutely not!" JJ cried. "That man loves you and your children more than anything in the world. There's no way he is cheating on you. Plus, your sex life is still super consistent, right?"

Penelope nodded. "If anything it's been up at least ten percent," she murmured.

"He loves you," she said gently. "And I know it for a fact."

"JJ, I need to have him back," she wept. "I need him." She took a deep breath and added, "I'm pregnant again. I'm almost three months pregnant." Crying harder, she said, "And I can't do this alone."

XXXXX

_So how come when I reach out my finger  
It seems like more than distance between us_

Penelope and Will were sitting in the audience with JJ and Emily beside them. They were all waiting for Isabella's dance recital to start. It was five minutes before the show was going to start and Derek still hadn't made it to the dance hall. Penelope was fuming. JJ took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I bet he'll show up," she said. "He wouldn't miss this for the world."

Somehow Penelope doubted it.

When the lights went down, her face turned from angry to proud as she watched her daughter dance out onto stage with the rest of her dance troupe. She looked adorable in her blue flouncy costume. She smiled brilliantly and for a moment forgot all about her absent husband.

XXXXX

Derek hurried out of his car and up towards the hall where his daughter was having her dance recital. Instead of obeying Strauss and staying to finish up work on their obsessional crimes presentation, he'd snuck out and drove at seventy miles an hour. He wanted nothing more than to see his daughter dance and he wanted to please Penelope. He hated how distant they'd been lately. Their love seemed to be fading as the days passed by and he couldn't stand it. The love he held for Penelope was still too strong and he feared to God he would lose her.

As he entered the hall, he opened the door quietly so he could see the performance on stage. Isabella was very clearly the star of the show. He smiled proudly as he watched her dance across the stage. She was so like her mother. From farther down the aisle he saw Penelope watching along with their son and JJ and Emily. Her face was illuminated by the lights and she looked absolutely beautiful with the proud smile on her face. His heart broke to think how they were so separate at that moment.

When the recital had finished, Derek clapped louder than the rest of the parents and he let out a whistle. He looked to see if Penelope had noticed; she hadn't even turned back to look.

XXXXX

Later that night, after Derek had kissed his children goodnight and read them stories, he went to the living room where Penelope was folding laundry. She looked up to find him watching her and she put her hands on her hips. "Now what?" she said hardly. "Why are you staring at me?"

He sighed. "Penelope, I was at that dance recital. I brought our daughter flowers and I was so proud of her. What more do you want me to do?"

She threw the t-shirt she was folding onto the pile and glared at him. "It could be that you're never home! You rarely make it to spend time with the kids and you don't seem interested in doing anything with me except _fucking_ me!"

He winced. "Penelope," he said, bowing his head. "We're so –"

"We're so what?" she cried and put her hands on her hips. "Distant? Do you want a divorce, because let me tell you something Derek…if you want one, I'll give it to you." None of her words were true, but her feelings were getting in the way of her rational thought. "Gladly! I'll give it to you if you don't love me anymore –"

Before she could continue, he was across the room and clutching her in his arm, kissing her fiercely. She couldn't stop herself from responding; the kiss was so good and Derek tasted wonderfully…Derek. When he pulled away, he murmured huskily, "Don't you ever think that I don't love you. Because I do! You and our children are the most important things in my life. So don't doubt my love for you. I cannot and will not lose you! Do you hear me?"

A moment of silence covered them and the she grabbed his face to kiss him strongly.

_Just when I felt like giving up on us  
You turned around and gave me one last touch  
That made everything feel better  
And even then my eyes got wetter  
So confused wanna ask you if you love me  
But I don't wanna seem so weak  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Here's the second part of my twoshot. If you guys thought the first part was an emotional whirlwind, I'd say this one might be more of one, but that could just be me. Hope you all enjoy and thank you so much for the reviews!**

Penelope pushed Derek backwards roughly to the couch, not even caring that the pile of folded laundry was dislodged and fell to the floor. She straddled his waist and her nails dug trenches into the skin on his neck, so hard she was almost drawing blood. He let out a groan and thrust his tongue deeper into her mouth. There was anger behind every action she made and she violently ripped the buttons from his shirt, a furious and lust-filled look on her face. Her nails scratched down his chest and she leaned forward to his neck where she ended up sinking her teeth into the smooth skin of his throat.

"Damn, Baby Girl," he ground out.

She shimmied her hips across the bulge in his pants. "Lose the pants," she ordered with an angry hiss. She didn't care how harsh she was being; fiery, scalding fury was running through her veins. Mixed with her sexual and emotional frustration, it was a lethal combination.

"Yes ma'am," he said with a sexy smirk. He slowly pulled his sweatpants and boxers down his legs. "You gonna lose your now?" He nodded at her body, still clad in her skirt and shirt. She didn't say a word, just pulled her shirt over her head and slid out of her skirt so that she was just in her bra and panties. Derek couldn't stop staring at her with desire and his fingers gripped her hips so tightly she was sure there would be bruises in the morning. She melded their bodies together as she pressed her lips to his. His fingers did what they did best and slid beneath her panties and ran across her soaked thighs. "Baby Girl, you're positively soaked," he grunted.

There was little to no talking after that. It was just rough touches and moans that escaped their mouths. He flipped her over onto her back and without another moment to spare, he thrust into her roughly, making her moan in ecstasy as he filled her completely. They'd had rough sex before, but right then and there was something different about this. This was raw and animalistic. This was both of them pouring out their frustrations and angers onto each other. Penelope's mind was racing and tears were filling her eyes. With each of his thrusts and each rising of her hips to meet them, their true feelings were being let loose. She noticed briefly that his jaw was clenching and unclenching in his jaw in a rhythm that was a sure sign he was about to lose control. Just the look in his eyes when he gazed down at her with his obsidian eyes caused her own release and it struck her so powerfully she couldn't help but scream out. He kissed her deeply to cover the sound.

When his release pooled inside of her and he lay still on top of her, they were both panting heavily. And before she could stop it, Penelope began to sob uncontrollably. Derek didn't say anything and she tried to turn her head into the couch cushions to look away. After what they'd done, the feelings they'd both spilled, she couldn't contain everything, every ounce of pain any longer. It felt almost like she had used him as her sex punching bag and she'd never felt so ashamed. Though she had been furious with Derek lately, she still loved him and would do anything for him.

She couldn't imagine him loving her after this.

As the warmth of her husband's body left hers, she was sure he was going to go somewhere he wouldn't have to deal with her weeping. The thought made her cry harder and she was almost positive he'd left the room. But instead of finding herself alone, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and held her close. His lips pressed to her temple and she felt the warmth of his skin heat the coolness of her own.

"Shh," he murmured soothingly. "I'm here. I've got you, Baby Girl."

His words of comfort only made her weep harder. "I – I'm so s-sorry," she cried against his bare chest. "I'm so, _so_ sorry!"

He pulled the couch blanket up around her shoulders and started to rock her back and forth, kissing the top of her head. "No, Penelope," he said. "_I'm_ sorry. This has been all my fault. I let you slip away, I ignored you and the kids, I've messed up our lives. And I don't know how you ever forgive me. I know I'll never forgive myself for what I did."

She grasped his cheek in her hand and rested her forehead against his, her face still wet with tears and a sob still caught in her throat. Derek held her around the waist and wiped the tears from her face as best he could and as gently as he could. "Derek, I'll always forgive you," she said brokenly. "You're the love of my life. I never should have said those horrible things to you. I would never leave you, no matter how angry I am at you." She bent her head and took both his hands on her slightly distended belly. "I _could_ never leave you."

His eyes went wide and his mouth fell open. "Re –really?" he choked. "Are you serious?"

She wiped her eyes. "Yes," she murmured. "I'm so serious. I love you, Derek. And you are the most wonderful father I've ever seen. Bella, Will, and this baby right here are the luckiest children in the world." She bent her head. "But this, this distance that we had, it was like we were ten thousand miles away from each other. And it can't happen again. We can't allow it to happen because I can't do this alone."

He pulled her close to his body and kissed her lips tenderly. It was full of love and compassion, caring and feeling. She responded immediately and clutched his face in her hands before wrapping her arms around his neck. "You'll never be alone again," he said as he leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you, Penelope."

"And I love you, Derek."

XXXXX

_6 Months Later_

"Mommy, she's so cute!" Isabella said happily as she swung her small legs back and forth on the hospital bed that her mother was laying on, holding their newborn daughter, Aislinn in her arms.

Penelope smiled brightly at Isabella and said, "Just like you, sweetie." She glanced across the room where her six year old son was sitting, his arms crossed over his chest and sulking. "Will," she called. "Do you want to come see your sister?" He just shook his head and Penelope couldn't help but smile slightly. Her little boy was jealous and she knew she'd have to give him a good talk later to remind him she and Derek still loved her.

Lately she and Derek had been closer than ever. The gap between them had closed and he was home right on time every night he wasn't on a case. He'd made it to every dance recital, every baseball game, every doctor's appointment. And right now he was rocking Aislinn's twin brother, Aiden back and forth in his arms. He smiled down at his wife and gave her a wink.

"Hey Morgan family!" Reid cried happily as he and the rest of the team burst into the room. He was carrying a handful of balloons, Rossi was carrying two teddy bears, and JJ had two baby blankets in her arms. "You all look wonderful!" He set the balloons on the bedside table and then went to join Will on the other side of the room. Patting his knee, he said, "Hey Will man. How are you doing right now?"

Will just grunted before getting up and sprinting from the room. Penelope sighed and looked at the team. "Could one of you follow him? Please?"

Hotch nodded and said, "I've got it." He left the room to follow Will.

"He'll come around," Rossi said with a grin. "Give him some time. Brothers are different than sisters."

Derek and Penelope nodded, knowing they would have to come up with a talk for their jealous little boy.

XXXXX

"Rossi's right, he'll be okay," Derek said as they got into bed the night after she'd returned from the hospital. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and kissed the side of her neck. "I'll talk to him the morning, get him to come out of his shell. Maybe make him some chocolate chip pancakes."

Penelope giggled sleepily. It had been a long day and they'd finally gotten the twins down. "You're a wonderful father, Hot Stuff," she murmured. "And for that I love you all the more."

"Good," he said against her strawberry-smelling skin. "Because I love you too. More than life itself. No matter how many miles may have been between us all those months ago."


End file.
